User blog:Daniel Smith/Outpost game? My thoughts...
Wouldn't it be neat if there was an Outpost game? Though the odds of this are slim, I'm still hoping someone/some company, somewhere, will create and publish a Playstation 3, XBox 360, and PC game on Outpost. Read more to see what I would like to see. The Basics *Standard controls, with X and Y axis *Damage intake (not a health bar) *Different diffuculties; Regular, Medium, Hard *Interactive dialouge/sentence selecting *Cutscenes *Checkpoints *Automatic looking during cutscenes *Maximum of two guns being carried *Extended missions and extra missions *Multiplayer *Appearance of a fictional Nazi Weapon entitled as "X2300-A4" Controls (Playstation 3) Fire- R1 Aim- L1 Throw grenade- R2 Jump- X Switch to secondary weapon- Triangle Reload- Square Crouch- Circle Pick up weapon- Square Melee- R3 Run- R3 Pause- Start Missions Each mission will be based on the battles and conversations in the film. There will be an extended skirmish above when McCay is shot, as well as an extended final battle scene. Also a small battle will take place in the woods with Russian insurgent where ammo can be obtained. During these missions, the player can play as D.C., Hunt, and Prior. Playable Characters *D.C. *Hunt *Prior Location *Bar *No Man's Land *The S.S. Bunker *Russian woods/forrest Weapons *UMP .45 *AK-47 *AK-74u *M9 *Colt M1911 .45 *M1014 *RPG-1 *Kar98k (obtained from inside the bunker) *Double-Barrel Shotgun (obtained from inside the bar, behind the counter) *Crossbow (obtained by killing a deer hunter in the forrest) *Knife *Machete (obtained from a deserted building, replaces the knife) *Grenade *X23000-A4 (rewarded for completing the game on Hard diffuculty, only usable in Multiplayer) Ammunition for each gun: UMP .45 — 192 rounds AK-47 — 300 rounds AK-74u —270 rounds M9 — 48 rounds Colt M1911 .45 —24 rounds M1014 — 30 rounds RGP-1 — 6 rockets Kar98k —150 rounds Double-Barrel Shotgun — 30 shells Crossbow — 4 arrows Grenade — 4 grenades X23000-A4 — 50 lasers Attachments for guns: UMP .45 — Grip, Collapsible Stock AK-47 — Grip AK-74u — Silencer M1014 — Lighted Iron Sites Crossbow — Reflex Site Enemies *Nazi Ghosts *Russian Insurgency *Russian Military Multiplayer In Multiplayer, there will be teams of 12. The maps will be based on the areas in which the solo missions take place. The teams will be Mercenaries, Nazi Ghosts, Russian Insurgents, and Russian Spetsnaz. Maps: Bar — a very small map based in and around the bar in which Hunt confronts D.C. Woods — a medium sized map based on the solo player mission where D.C.'s team fights Russians Roadway — a large map that is on a road that leads to the S.S. bunker The S.S. Bunker (outside) — a medium map outside the bunker and in the treeline The S.S. Bunker (inside) — a large but narrow map inside the S.S. bunker with many hallways Trophies/Achievements There will be Trophies and Achievements for the game. Here are a few I came up with my self... *Mercenary: Complete the game on any diffuculty *Hardened Mercenary: Complete the game Hard diffuculty *X23000-A4: Use the X23000-A4 in Multiplayer *Hunter: Get a headshot with the Crossbow *Technician: Activate the reanimation machine *Gun Collector: Use each gun in the game at least once *Killer: Kill a Russian Insurgent *Veteran: Complete a mission on Medium or Hard without dying *Animal Cruelty: Kill a deer in the forrest *Guardian Angel: Save Prior from being killed during the final battle —-—-— I hope you enjoyed this blog post. Please leave a comment and tell your suggestions. Daniel Smith — 'Outpost'oligist Category:Blog posts